Branded (7A)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Much is by himself at a lake tending the brand of Thief the Sheriff burned into him and is found by his brother Robin.


I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters, only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms, all my works are dedicated to my best mate and brother by another mother (Sasquatch).

I held him as he died.

For where he has gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

* * *

To me from experience Robin and Much are very close inseparable lifelong best mates, but not gay. Those that think they are have never had a best mate who would protect you and you him to the death and have no idea of what I speak of nor the true meaning of love.

* * *

Prologue:

I didn't like how Robin treated his own best mate as the series progressed so I changed it. Isn't fiction great?

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill just like his master. Were Robin's gift is with a bow, Much's gift is with swords and daggers.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore he must be at least as good and knowing how protective he is of Robin, probably better.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

Robin does not die after destroying the castle but is saved by Much and his alchemist friend Myrddin.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much; I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

Branded

Embarrassed by an unknown feeling of betrayal every time he looks at his twin brother Robin, the only person he has ever or would ever risk his life for, the only man he could ever be this attached to and love more than a brother, Much wanders off alone from camp in the warmth of the early evening meandering through the forest paying just enough attention not to stumble or walk into a tree. Unhurriedly he arrives at a medium sized limestone lake fed by a cool stream where he sits on a large flat gray rock overhanging the edge, his bare legs dangling in the water. Removing his tunic from the clear water he wrings it out, rises, and hangs it next to his damp trousers on the thick limb of an oak tree next to him.

Tracing the long scar on his left palm still perplexed by the unshakable feeling of betrayal he slowly lowers himself back down cringing from pain and dips his cloth servant's cap into the lake washing it until the water runs clear then gingerly dabs at the large blistered letter T on the left side of his abdomen trying to keep the humiliating brand of Thief from becoming infected. Sitting quietly on the rock with the evening sun casually shining through the forest canopy and the distant sound of water flowing moderately into the lake lulls Much into complacency. Believing he is alone as he washes his liquid filled wound, he is suddenly startled by the familiar voice of his former master calling out with relief from behind him, "Much! There you are!" causing him to jolt violently and jab the wound hard enough with a dirty fingernail to burst the thinly stretched skin loudly yelping with a sharp painful, "AH!"

Abashed from forgetting about the connection he and his brother share and being found by the very person whom he was trying to hide from, Much painfully stands turning to face his childhood companion while carefully covering the weeping brand with his right hand squinting in pain from touching the exposed nerves. Trying to keep his face neutral, Much watches his best mate's expression change as he strides up to him across the short cropped thick green grass.

Robin, seeing his brother cringe when placing his hand to his side covering something, strides up to his only true friend staring with furrowed brow at his best mate's hand and pointing at it fervently asks, "What's wrong Much?" Much takes a shallow catching breath while slowly shaking his head before replying curtly, "It's nothing master, I'm fine." But all the while thinking, _Go away… _wishing to keep his injury secret. Robin standing close, gazes searchingly into his comrade's pained eyes and says frankly, "Much, when you forget and call me master I know that there is something wrong. Now remove your hand and show me." Much, trying to stare the stronger willed Robin down, finally gives in averting his eyes and sighing dismally grits his teeth as he painfully peels his sticky damp hand away revealing the flattened letter hideously burned into his flesh.

Horrified, Robin stares at the secreted brand in wide eyed appalled disbelief feeling wounded that his deeply-rooted best mate would keep something as horrifying as this from him. Slowly reaching out, his trembling fingers hover just barely above the weeping burn afraid to touch it thus rendering the horrid mark undeniable. After a moment of shocked disbelief, ever so slowly, Robin gingerly touches the wide jagged wet red line causing Much to inhale sharply from the touch to exposed nerve endings causing Robin to immediately jerk away, the thin translucent layer of skin momentarily sticking to the tip of his finger then slowly sucking back down flat, once more adhering in place from the remaining moisture.

Slowly Robin lifts his head to stare distressed into his brother's eyes, swallows hard, and stutters, "Wha, when?" Much, unable to look his revered brother in the face turns his head away in dismay and says guiltily, "We ran after you though you ordered us not to and I watched Gisborne strike you down then throw you over the cliff." Much sniffs in evoked grief and says in a quavering voice, "I… I _knew_, I just _knew_!..." Much sniffs deeply again, wipes his watering eyes with the back of his hand and sighing raggedly continues, "I could _feel_ that you were dead and in my anger I attacked Gisborne forgetting all of my training only wanting to take Gisborne with me in death." Much wipes his eyes once more as Robin places his fingers gently against Much's bearded cheek and firmly turns his face back towards him then sadly gazing at Much patiently asks, "Why?" Much sniffs and replies truthfully, "If you die, I would die… Of grief."

Rooted in place Robin stares in humbled bewilderment at his best mate, his words harshly striking home as though physically punching him on the chest and whispers apprehensively already knowing the answer, "You were captured and tortured." Much nods minutely but says proudly, "But I never said a word." Crushed, Robin reluctantly realizes just how selfish he had been lying in dark self-pity in the cave refusing to return to his best mate. Unable to breath and unable to look away, Robin's eyes firmly locked gazing deeply into his childhood friend's, their years together flashing forcibly through his mind; _Much becoming his servant so as not to be separated from him. Then to the Holy Land and Much's near death from paralyzing poison protecting him, his torture, brain washing, and marking at the hands of the Nizaris Assassins who trained Much to kill him. Much never leaving his side nursing him back to health after all had given up leaving him for dead. Once home, having survived the Turks, Much loyally following him into exile, then because of him captured and brutally tortured nearly to death by the sadistic Gisborne. Later paying more attention to everyone else, Much leaving and trying to kill himself all because he believed that his best mate no longer loved him._

Robin lowers his gaze to the wound on his best mate's side permanently branding him as a Thief by the callous hand of the Sheriff. Much's freedom and life forfeit all because of his blind unconditional obedience, trust, and love for him is all too much for Robin's self-pride and he sways weak kneed from the unbearable weight of ultimate love and devotion.

Dizzily swaying from this harsh realization, Robin feels Much grip his upper arms holding onto him preventing him from falling and barely hears Much ask deeply concerned, "Robin?" After a moment, Robin regains his strength and tearfully gathers his red eyed brother to him whispering remorsefully into his ear, "I do not deserve a friend such as you. In my anger and self-pity I didn't want to return, I wanted to stay dead. I… I'm sorry Much but I was going to leave you. I only thought of myself and not of you. I'm so, so sorry Much… Now I see that it has always been you my enemies have hurt to get to me, and now _I_ have hurt you by thinking only of myself and not of you or what would happen to you."

Robin pauses shaking his head on his brother's shoulder and continues, "It was Friar Tuck who forced me to see that I still had reason to keep fighting. But Much, it wasn't only for you I returned and it **_should_** have been." Robin pauses, rearranges his arms around his childhood companion holding him tighter as Much embraces him back, and adds in heartfelt realization, "Out of all of you, you alone are the only one who has given up _everything_ all for me, has _suffered_ for me, and now are forever branded as an outlaw because of me. I'm so sorry Much fore I have wounded you the most as I betrayed your loyalty and love by only thinking of myself…"

Much sighs remorsefully now knowing that his feeling of betrayal was true. Robin frowns in self animosity, and tells Much earnestly, "I know I have failed you in the past, and have told you that I'm sorry so many times that it now holds no meaning to you, but I ache for your forgiveness yet do not deserve it and I want you to always remember that you alone hold a special place in my heart that precludes all others. I love you Much."

Much, ardently wishing to believe what his best mate has said whispers sadly afraid to hear the answer, "What of Marian?" Robin pulls away holding his best friend at arm's length by the upper arms so he can gaze into the eyes of the only man he could ever be so attached to and love more than a brother, and staring forcefully into his eyes tells him with assertive sincerely, "I realize now that yes Much, even Marian… No one nor anything can nor will _ever_ come between us. Wives and friends come and go but true best mates and brothers are forever." Robin, staring Much in the eyes, holds up his left hand, his scarred palm facing towards his best mate, his right hand gripping Much firmly by the upper arm. Much, gazing into his best mate's watering red eyes, sees the sincerity there, sighs, and nodding with an ironic half grin forcefully takes it in his own while tightly gripping Robin's upper arm with his right hand and says with all sincerity, "Robin, you will always be who you are and will never change, but I love you all the same. I know you don't mean to hurt me but I do not fool myself into thinking that you will not do so again."

Robin stares hurtfully at his best mate as though punched, signs, nods, and tells him hopefully, "We know one another all too well. But may I say that I love you and will try my best to prove you wrong." Much smiles and says with hope, "I look forward to you doing so and I forgive you, how can I not? You are after all my brother and I shall forever be by your side." The two best mates, true brothers, grin gazing at one another and grip scarred hands ever tighter, the flesh under their fingers turning white from the force, their aligned wounds sending the familiar itching and nerve tingling sensation and echo in heart felt unalterable determination, "**_Brothers_**!" After a moment Robin looks around them, then with a touch of humor in his voice says, "But don't you _ever_ tell Marian I said that or else I shall tell Eve." Much chuckles lightly and replies, "Of course not Robin, never." The two best mates gaze at one another for a moment longer then jerk their clasped hands and release them knowing from the tugging sensation that multitudes of tiny red dots have formed all along their scars as their wounds try once more to heal together without having to look.

They embrace momentarily then smiling at his twin Robin says sternly, "I mean it Much, I love you." and grins in relief watching Much smile nodding in belief. Robin then looks beyond him at the clear inviting mirror smooth surface of the lake and says off handedly, "Well, while I'm here…" and releasing Much swiftly disrobes carelessly tossing his clothes aside on the rocks and grass then takes a running dive into the clear cool water sending up a splash drenching his brother. A moment later Robin comes up for air in the waist high water, shakes his head, wipes his face and hair, and grinning broadly calls out, "Come on Much!" beaconing for his brother to join him. Sighing shaking his head in humorous perpetuity Much picks up his brother's clothes and hangs them up on the tree branch alongside his then places Robin's boots next to his own. Much chuckles removing his boxer like braise and takes a running leap off the rock and cannon balls into the water drenching his lifelong best mate. As he rises before his childhood friend, Much wipes his face, then sends a hand through his long hair and they echo one another, "Yep, still looks the same." Laughing heartily from a lifetime of being together the two best mates and brothers leisurely swim off side-by-side across the mirror smooth lake.

After they swim back, Much reaches up onto to the rocks and tosses Robin a chunk of soap and a rag, and while his brother is bathing climbs out, retrieves all their clothes, washes them with another well used square of soap and hangs them up to dry. When he is done Much jumps back into the lake where Robin tosses him the soap and the rag. They swap washing each other's backs and Robin swims off while Much finishes bathing.

Swimming back, Robin stands at his brother's side staring remorsefully at the brand as Much tenderly dabs at it. Robin takes a deep breath, releases it, and says bitterly, "I'm the one who should have been branded not you." Pausing, staring angrily at the humiliating brand planning his revenge against the Sheriff and his sadistic partner, he shudders erasing the thought for now and tells Much trying to be optimistic, "But I'm certain the King will pardon us when he returns, and when he does I'll have him write a letter specifically pardoning you which we'll keep safe." Much nods quietly and Robin asks, "Does Djaq know about this?" Much distractedly shakes his head still dabbing at the tender skin. Robin grips his hand stopping him causing Much to look up as Robin tells him sternly, "Then we must tell her so she can treat it. You survived poison, the Turks, and torture, it would be a shame to die of fever now. I'm sure Djaq can treat it, after all, she mended your broken fingers."

Much flexes his still somewhat stiff fingers, the pain of their breaking during his torture by Gisborne ripping harshly though his mind. Much frowns distractedly and asks Robin, "Why did you come to find me?" Robin starts at the conversational whiplash and stares at Much for a moment, laughs, and tells him happily, "Marian and Eve want to see us this evening." The two men smile happily in anticipation of a pleasant evening with their fiancés'. Much climbs back out of the water, checks their clothes for dryness, and jumps back in telling Robin, "Not yet, they're still too wet." As they wait for their clothes to dry from the gentle breeze and evening sun, they swim around happily talking about what they will do after the King pardons them, what they will do with the gold and jewels they have hidden from the Holy Land, and how they will expand Locksley Manor and Bonchurch large enough to house both their families and servants.

After the sun has moved a finger's width lower, Much once more checks their clothes and nods to his brother who dives under then climbs out of the water. Much hands his brother the towel and after he finishes drying off uses the same towel for himself as Robin frowns and says chastising him, "You are no longer my servant. I don't have to go first." Much pauses for a moment then finishing up tells him, "Sorry Robin, force of habit." Once done Much tosses Robin his braise after which he dons his own, then stepping aside dresses as Robin stands there watching him put on his trousers. Grinning slyly Much looks at his brother and snickering asks, "What? Forget how to dress My Lord Robin, Earl of Huntington?" Robin laughs reaching for his clothes and replies, "No My Lord Much, Earl of Sutton." and dresses himself.

After donning their socks and boots, Robin waits as Much places the soap and rag in a sack hanging it from his belt, then draping the towel over his shoulder they walk off towards the forest. As they stroll off Robin fondly drapes his arm around his brother's neck and shoulders momentarily pulling his best mate towards himself shortly followed by Much happily following suit, the two once more unwaveringly bound together.

FIN

Yep, still looks the same…

For those who don't know, in the military there is no privacy. There are group showers, and no doors on the toilet stalls, so as you're sitting there there may be another guy staring at you while you do your business waiting for you to finish.

Not used to this and quite shy about it at the time, except around my best mate Sasquatch having been around him ever since I can remember, I used to wait for the others to finish either in the restrooms or in the showers before using them myself.

Then one day having finally gotten fed up with me, Sasquatch walks up to me buck naked as I sat on my bunk waiting for everyone to finish showering as usual. He grabs me and virtually rips off my boxers then picks me up and drags me into the showers with him holding me so I can't get away. Once there he points at my cock and calls to the others, "Everyone look!" Of course I'm standing there bright red from my head to my toes as everyone stares at me laughing. He then points to them and tells me, "Look Calvin, everyone else has one too so stop it!" After that I went along with him and the embarrassment and jokes eventually went away. But from then on over the years when we were in the showers, off on a mission, or swimming in the lake we would glance at each other, grin and say laughing, "Yep, still looks the same." So it became something we told one another as a personal joke between best mates and brothers.

Calvin


End file.
